


Valyrian Customs

by Zombiedragon123 (orphan_account)



Series: Madness, Sex and Treason. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brandon is shocked, But their is a plot, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Lyanna is not, Madness, Multi, Prostitution, Rickard is stupid, Smut, The Mad King's orders, Their will be more, Threesome - F/F/M, Wedding Night, limited plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zombiedragon123
Summary: When the Mad King want's to secure his throne, how does he do it? Does he burn them all, or does he choose a wiser path?





	Valyrian Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is old enough to be doing the thing's they are doing.  
> I own nothing.

**Brandon POV**

‘’This is wrong’’ Brandon thought.

He could still remember his father’s plans. Rickard Stark was a good lord, but to ambitious for the North, Sending Ned sown south to foster. Worse, he wanted to send Lyanna down south to marry. Foolishness, the Starks belong to the North. He could still remember Lyanna begging their father to reconsider.

“No!” Lyanna insisted, always crossing her arms stubbornly, glaring so angry that she could melt the wall.

But that was then, and this is now. He could still remember their fathers face, the disgust, and anger surprising showing on his normally implacable face after a raven arrived carrying the kings latest command.

Tension had slowly been building in the seven kingdoms since Aerys Targaryen’s ascension to the Iron throne, with his ever-growing madness, eccentric orders and paranoia.

This latest order however had been taken far worse by the Northern lords than usual. The command for the great houses of Westeros to adopt valyrian customs and marry their heirs to their eldest sisters at the first available opportunity.

So here he was, standing in his name day with an equally naked Lyanna. Their farther had no choice but to go ahead with the wedding, lest word got back to the Spider.

Whilst they had gone ahead with the wedding, the plan was to fake the next part. A whore was to be hiding in the bedroom waiting for them to be sealed in after the bedding ceremony, which had gone ahead as is traditional mainly due to the large quantities of ale and wine consumed during a Northern wedding feast. Lyanna would wait in one of the secret tunnels whilst he slept with the whore so that her noises would fool any spy’s that would report to the Spider.This ruse would continue until farther is able to meet with their allies to discuss the mad king’s removal, a topic he considered far to dangerous to plan using ravens.

Whilst this was the plan, Lyanna seemed to have other ideas.

As soon as the door’s closed and the sounds of drunk northerners retreated, Lyanna had pounced on him, pushing Bran onto the bed and attacking him with her lips. His shock at her audacity was quickly replaced with lust as he could feel her breasts pushed up against his chest. He closes his eyes as she bites lightly and sucks on his bottom lip. He can feel himself growing harder against her as she straddles his thighs. Then as she opens her mouth and their tongues meet, he remembers who he is with and knows he has to stop.

‘’Lyanna’’ Brandon gasped in shock.

Lyanna sat up, still straddling his thighs, and pins his hands to his sides. All Brandon could do was gape. He knew he had been with more beautiful whores before, but they had soft body’s, not like the women on top of him. Lyanna’s athletic build whilst slim was stronger than he thought, and her breasts well proportioned to her body. Looking up farther, he was surprised by the determined glint in her grey eyes.

“I want you to fuck me,” Lyanna said firmly, leaving no doubt to Bran that she meant what she said.

“I'm your brother.” He protested weakly. ‘’This is a lie, farther will fix this.’’

“I don't care that you're my brother Bran. I will not let farther give me to Robert.’’ Lyanna told him.

Whilst shocked by the disdain in her voice, the darker part of him understood where she was coming from. Brandon had never meat Robert Baratheon, but he knew enough from Ned’s letters. It was clear that despite his love for the man, even Ned recognised that he would be a whoremonger. He was brash, foolish and normally drunk. Brandon himself was no stranger to whore’s, but that was to cope with his own betrothal to Catelyn Tully, the septa from the south.

With these thoughts in his mind Brandon lost all control. Overcome with lust, he quickly overpowered her and rolled her onto her back. This only increased the look of lust in her eyes. He began to kiss beneath her ear, then neck, throat then collarbones. Before he could move any further however he felt another set of tits pressing against his back.

Turning his head, he found that the whore was in the room, having assumed Lyanna had her removed before. It seemed however than Lyanna had gotten her involved instead. The girl had a buxom body with large breasts and skin a shade darker than Lyanna’s. Her hips were wide, and thighs soft compared to Lyanna’s slimmer build and toned muscles. Her dark hair was tied back showing her blue eyes and heart shaped face.

His momentary distraction was all Lyanna needed to turn the tides again as the two of them forced him onto his back. His shock was all they needed to begin tying is arms to the bed, further confirming that she had this planned out.

Despite Brans annoyance he was as hard as he's ever been. Before he could protest Lyanna positioned herself with her face between his thighs and her ass in the air. Lyanna gripped his thighs with both hands and stated to tease him, licking and kissing the area around him.

The other girl then moved to straddle his chest, back facing towards his face and leaden forwards. His cock was becoming painfully hard as the two girls on top of him began kissing each other now instead of giving him any attention. The sounds of their moaning were driving him to insanity as he tried to move, only to be held back by his bonds.

‘’Please’’ He begged.

The girls separated and moved positions again, laying down one each side of him with their breasts pushing into him and their faces only inches away from his own. Brandon considered himself a brave man, but the smirks on their faces made him feel like a green boy. This was what they wanted to hear.

‘’What brother?’’ Lyanna asked, her voice far more innocent than the tones she was using earlier.

The other girl began kissing him along is jaw and neck the way he had tried to kiss Lyanna earlier. The smirk on Lyanna grew.

‘’Fuck me.’’ He begged again. ‘’Please’’

Once again, they moved without saying anything. Lyanna quickly moved to straddle his face, so he did the only thing he could do, dive in. Brandon found that his sister was already soaking wet, her pussy dripping onto his upper lips. She tasted of salt and sweat, but int this moment he felt like he could drink from her forever. With Lyanna moaning mounted on his face, he was finally able to get some relief of his own as the other girl began to lick and suck his cock, before taking half of it into her mouth in one go. Branden moaned, the vibrations affecting Lyanna causing her to squeal in pleasure. His tongue slithered through Lyanna’s folds, and she continued urging his tongue deeper inside of her.

‘’Faster’’ Lyanna mumbled as he made his sister writhe in pleasure. She griped his chest and dragged her nails across it leaving scratch marks, and she was soon shouting his name. Despite the wrongness of the situation, he couldn’t help but feel proud of herself for getting this reaction using onely his mouth. They continued like this for a short time, with more and more of his cock going down the girl’s throat until her nose was brushing against his pubic hair before Lyanna decided to take things to the next stage.

Shifting her position so that she’s on top of his chest, Lyanna forced the other girl to release his cock before leaning forwards to take it into her mouth herself. She kissed up his shaft and when she reached the tip, she plunged strait down until he reached the back of her throat.

With his sound’s no longer muffled, his moans became loader.

The other girl, not content to watch begun to lick at his balls. This was too much for him and he suddenly spilled his seed in Lyanna’s throat. Lyanna gaged, and Branden realised that he hadn’t warned Lyanna that he was almost finished.

Before she could complain however the other girl moved to capture her lips, shoving her tongue down his sister’s throat intent on stealing as much of is cum as possible. As he watched them grope each others body’s, Branden felt himself hardening once again.

What ever doubt left in his mind about what he wanted had gone. Noticing his erection, the two separated and moved back two his sides. After a moment’s hesitation, Lyanna began untying his bonds. He couldn’t help but smirk.

‘’Are you ready for me now, Sister?’’ he asked.

Brandon pulls Lyanna in and gives her a long kiss and the two engage in a lustful exchange of tongues and lips. Their hands manoeuvre around their bodies and he wastes no time burying his fingers deep inside of her. When he thinks she’s ready Branden lifts her up and pushes himself inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to Write more In this AU for the other houses, but this arc will be 2-3 chapters long, I think.  
> Please comment, it's my first time so be nice.  
> I know their are probably mistake's, I will fix them for the next chapter.  
> Any suggestions? I like uncommen pairings.


End file.
